deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuyu Asui vs. Greninja
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Tsuyu Asui from My Hero Academia and Greninja from Pokemon. Description Two frogs facing against each other. Which frog will be the last one standing? Interlude Wiz: Frogs, also known as a group of short-bodied and tailless amphibians. Boomstick: And these two frogs will be facing up against each other. Tsuyu Asui, the hero known as Froppy... Wiz: ...And Greninja, also known as the ninja Pokemon. Boomstick: Ah yeah, I like ninjas. Wiz: For this battle, Tsuyu Asui will be analysed through all her canon feats. While researching Greninja's feats, this will be a generic Greninja. For those who are too stubborn enough to care, this will mean no TMs or HMs, no move tutors or revisers, no egg moves, no Z moves, no held items, no hidden abilities and definitely no Ash Greninja. We will however, use moves that Greninja could learn while leveling up in its pre-evolved states. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Tsuyu Asui Wiz: Tsuyu Asui, also known as the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. Before she started U.A., her parents had little time to spend with her and her siblings. Boomstick: That's gotta be rough. Wiz: Regardless, Asui considered her life to be wonderful. During middle school, she focused on her studies with little to no free time. Boomstick: She even had trouble making friends because of her schedule and frog-like appearance. That was until she eventually met a snake-like girl who also had trouble making friends. Wiz: Eventually Asui and her friend graduated from middle school, and had to be separated from her friend to go to different high schools. However, they always kept in touch with each other and enjoys their new life in high school. Boomstick: That's a very nice way to settle things. Asui also developed a very polite, sensible and selfless attitude towards all of her classmates at U.A. High. She is aiming to become a pro hero in the future. Wiz: By inheriting her Mother and Father's frog like features, Asui's quirk is called Frog. This basically gives her the abilities of what any frog can do regardless of the breed. Boomstick: Having the abilities of a frog, Asui is physically capable of leaping, kicking, wall clinging and swimming. She can also camouflage to blend herself with the environment and extend her tongue for up to 20 meters. Wiz: Her tongue is capable to wrap objects or her foes and toss them into the air. She can navigate in water environments at ease, can confuse those who rely on smell by producing a mucus on her arms, inflate her stomach and use her stomach to store items in there. Boomstick: And she can vomit it out when necessary. Man, that is gross. Wiz: Indeed. If there is one more thing about Asui, it is her keen intellect and has proven herself to be observant and academically smart. But there are some limits about Asui regarding her quirk. Boomstick: Yep, her camouflage can still be noticeable depending whether her opponents can still find her masking her presence. Wiz: More importantly, Asui's biggest weakness of her quirk is when she is in cold climates for too long, she is unable to use her quirk and is forced to go into hibernation. Boomstick: But still, this frog girl is a very effective hero. Midoriya: Asui. Asui: I told you to call me Tsu. Greninja Wiz: In a world of Pokemon, there are lots of different type of Pokemon with different fighting styles. Boomstick: Noticeably Greninja is a master of ninjutsu. Wiz: Greninja are Water and Dark type Pokemon and are known to have very fast movements, very good instincts and very good fighting skills. They evolve from Froakie, then Frogadier and then Greninja. Boomstick: He can use his tongue to grab onto surfaces or to attack. Wiz: That would be part of his Lick attack. But still, Greninja can compress water into sharp throwing stars. Boomstick: Yep, that is one epic Water Shuriken. It is sharp enough to split metal. Wiz: These Water Shurikens must apply at least 30,000 to 90,000 PSI (210–620 MPa), just like in the process of Water Jet Cutting. But there are other moves Greninja can use. Boomstick: Greninja can smack its enemies down with a Smack Down, Jump from place to place with a Bounce, Copy himself with a Double Team, Slashes his opponents with a Night Slash and wash away his opponents with a Hydro Pump. But that's not all he can do, Greninja can also watch out for hidden sneak attacks. Just like that time when one of those tree branches started attacking a bunch of children. Wiz: But being a Water and Dark type Pokemon, Greninja is immune to Psychic type attacks, can resist Fire, Water, Dark, Ghost, Steel and Ice attacks. But is weak to Fighting, Bug, Grass, Electric and Fairy attacks. Boomstick: Greninja does have very good offense, movement speed and reaction speed, but very poor on its defense. Wiz: But if it can endure enough damage, Greninja can activate it's Torrent ability to significantly increase the power of its Water attacks. But will have to be careful not to take anymore damage. Boomstick: But still, this ninja Pokemon is ready to show some ninja power. Ash's Pokedex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. Death Battle At a rainforest, Asui is walking along the rainforest until she sees a figure hanging on a tree branch. Asui: What is that? Greninja notices Asui and immediately throws a Water Shuriken at her, which Asui dodges. Asui: Hey, what was that for? Greninja lands on the ground and preparing to fight. Asui: Alright, you asked for it. (ribbit) '---FIGHT---' Asui starts off by using her tongue to fight Greninja. Asui: Ribbit! Greninja dodges Asui's attack and then outspeeds Asui with Quick Attack and hitting her. Asui: Ow! That was fast. I gotta do something. Ribbit! Asui jumps from tree to tree to get into higher ground and tries to sense Greninja's movements. Asui: Got you now. Ribbit! Asui grabs Greninja with her tongue and slams the wraped Greninja on the ground a few times and throw it to a tree. Asui: Now I got you. Asui jumps forward to attack Greninja but the latter then uses Extrasensory to stop Asui and attack her with it. Asui: What power. Ribbit! That gave me a headache. Greninja wraps Asui with its tongue and does the same thing to her by slamming her to the ground and throwing her to a tree. Asui: Ow! That hurts. Just what is this frog? Asui then jumps from tree to tree again and Greninja does the same thing and follows her. Asui: (It's following me, I have to think of something... got it). Ribbit! Asui then jumps through the branches. Greninja then jumps through the branches to the ground only to see Asui missing. Asui is seen camouflaged and waits for the perfect opportunity. Asui: Ribbit! Asui whips Greninja with her tongue. Greninja feels the whip. Asui: Wait for it. Greninja then uses its instincts to predict Asui's next move. Asui: Ribbit! Greninja then dodges Asui's tongue and throws four Water Shurikens at her. Asui: You got to be kidding me. Ribbit! Asui barely dodges the shurikens with her tongue having a small cut. Asui: How good is that blue frog? I'll have to finish it quick. Greninja then uses Hydro Pump to push back and attack Asui. Asui: Ribbit! That water attack is huge. I have to do something. Asui then proceeds to attack Greninja by jump from tree to tree, but then Greninja uses Double Team to confuse Asui. Asui: You got to be kidding me! A copying ability? Which one is the real one? Asui then proceeds to attack all of the Greninja's with her tongue but all to seemly disappear. Asui: All gone? Where is that frog? A huge Haze surrounding the area. Asui: A fog? What's going on? Ribbit! Greninja then appears on a tree and then slices Asui with multiple Night Slashes. Asui: A sneak attack? Greninja slashes Asui and then kills her. Greninja lands on the ground with a victory stance. Greninja: Greninja! '---KO---' Greninja is continuing on standing guard on a tree waiting to see anymore approachers in its territory. A dead Asui is found by a saddened Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida. Results Boomstick: Well, the story between frog girl and the water frog ninja ended with a girl getting killed, kinda sad here by the way. Wiz: Both Asui and Greninja has their own unique ways of fighting. Asui may be more intelligence than Greninja but it doesn't make Greninja a bad fighter to begin with. Boomstick: Despite Asui making very good use of her quirk, she is totally outclassed by Greninja in terms of feats. Wiz: Asui's victories usually come from teamwork from her classmates. Boomstick: And for those who are thinking, "didn't Asui threw that giant monster in the air so should she be stronger?". Absolutely not. Wiz: It may seem like Asui threw that monster but it was thanks to Uraraka's quirk to make that giant monster weightless. So it's not really valid to say Asui is stronger. Boomstick: Also, having the quirk of a frog, she is definitely not very durable, then again Greninja is not very durable either. Wiz: Even so, Greninja is so much faster and has a wider arsenal and had many sneak attacks that would totally outsmart and overpower Asui in many ways. Even if Asui could try to damage Greninja, she may have to watch out from Greninja's Torrent ability. Boomstick: So with Greninja's speed, arsenal, ability and sneak attacks, Asui just toad-ally couldn't handle the ninja power. Wiz: You just did a pun like that in the last death battle. Boomstick: Yeah, I frog-got about that. Wiz: The winner is Greninja. This seemed really quite short to write, but I still enjoyed it. Next Time Amy Rose vs. Juvia Lockser Trivia *The connection between Tsuyu and Greninja is that they are both possess frog like abilities and are considered by fans one of the best girl and Pokemon respectively. Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant